


Una Conversacion Reveladora

by Aleia (Aviss)



Series: La Apuesta [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Iruka no le hace ninguna gracia cuando se entera del juego mas largo de Konoha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una Conversacion Reveladora

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Revealing Conversation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/114435) by [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss). 



\- ¿De que estáis hablando?

Kakashi levantó la vista de su libro al escuchar esa voz, sus ojos escaneando sus alrededores rápidamente para comprobar si alguien le había visto. No, el reservado al fondo del bar era lo suficientemente oscuro y discreto que nadie más que Kakashi le había dedicado una segunda mirada hasta ahora, aunque parecía que había algunas personas sentadas en el reservado justo al suyo.

Kakashi se relajó y volvió a su novela: el héroe, una jovencita con poderes mágicos, estaba a punto de enfrentarse a su Némesis y si Kakashi leía con su habitual velocidad podría finalmente descubrir si el malo era el hermano de la chica antes de que le llevaran la comida.

\- Ya sabes, Iruka, _el juego_.

Una voz que reconocía como la de Izumo dijo en la mesa de al lado y Kakashi frunció el ceño. Quizás debería haberse ido a otro sitio a cenar, no quería tener que escuchar al ruidoso grupo mientras leía el clímax de la novela, le iban a distraer.

\- No tengo ni idea de lo que estáis hablando. - Esa era la voz de Iruka y sonaba aburrido y para nada interesado en cualquiera que fuese el juego del que hablaba Izumo.

Exactamente como se sentía Kakashi. Volvió a dedicar su atención a la página, las palabras mostrándose en claro relieve por un momento.

\- ¿Dónde has estado viviendo todos estos años, Iruka? - La otra voz pertenecía a Kotetsu, ninguna sorpresa ahí. - Es el juego más difícil y que lleva más tiempo en Konoha, ¡llevamos años jugando!

Kakashi tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el giro que estaba tomando la conversación, el libro ya definitivamente olvidado, Kakashi enmascaró su presencia por si acaso y se puso a cotillear con ganas.

\- No, aun ni idea. Y no estoy seguro de querer saberlo.

\- ¡Venga Iruka, tienes que participar! ¡Será divertido! - Izumo era insistente y Kakashi pudo escuchar un sufrido suspiro. No era difícil adivinar quien era la fuente del sonido.

\- Vale, pico. ¿Qué juego?

\- El juego de seducir y quitar la mascara de Hatake Kakashi, - Izumo y Kotetsu dijeron a la vez en un susurro divertido y Kakashi tuvo que contener un gemido.

Pensaba que se había librado de ese maldito juego hacia años solo para que siempre volviese cuando menos lo esperaba. No era divertido, él no lo consideraba para nada entretenido. No lo había hecho cuando empezó, todos esos años atrás gracias a los cabrones que llamaba amigos, y había aprendido a odiarlo con pasión después de unos años.

La gente de Konoha pensaba que no sabia del juego, y que simplemente le gustaba ser misterio e inalcanzable. Nunca se les había ocurrido la posibilidad de que lo supiera, y que el hecho de que Kakashi no dejase que nadie se le acercase era por el puto juego.

Puede que Kakashi fuese un solitario, pero el hecho de que cuando alguien se le acercaba no tenia ni idea de si realmente estaban interesados en él, o si solamente lo hacían por el juego, había imposible que Kakashi fuese otra cosa.

Su tarde completamente arruinada, Kakashi miró malhumoradamente su mesa mientras esperaba que llegase su comida.

\- Estáis de broma. - La voz de Iruka le sacó de sus pensamientos, algo en el tono llamando la atención de Kakashi. Sonaba ofendido.

\- No, no lo estamos, - dijo Kotetsu, claramente impenitente. - Genma nos los explico hace tiempo, ¡lleva años jugándose!

Genma, el muy cabrón, era hombre muerto.

\- Queréis decirme, - Iruka dijo lentamente, una nota peligrosa en su voz que hizo parpadear a Kakashi. - ¿Que durante años hasta el apuntador en Konoha ha intentando seducir a Hatake Kakashi por una apuesta? ¿Para intentar quitarle la mascara?

Kakashi parpadeó ante esas palabras y ese tono. No tenia un gran concepto de Iruka antes, para ser sinceros no le caía demasiado bien. No le conocía, eso era cierto, pero el par de veces que habían hablado Iruka le había tratado con frialdad. Probablemente a causa de lo que sucedió durante los exámenes para Chuunin. Lo único que llamaba la atención de Iruka era que era atrevido y que no tenía miedo, independientemente de con quien estuviese hablando, y que no tenía ningún interés en Kakashi.

\- Um, si. - Los amigos de Iruka parecían haber reconocido también el tono, a juzgar por la reacia respuesta de Kotetsu

\- ¿Sois conscientes de que estáis hablando de una persona? - continuó Iruka, su voz llena de esa honesta indignación que Kakashi recordaba de los exámenes de Chuunin. Iruka estaba furioso, por Kakashi. Una autentica sorpresa.

\- Es una apuesta inocente. - Izumo se defendió.

Kakashi casi dejó salir un resoplido. Si claro, inocente. Le gustaría ver como reaccionaban ellos si fuesen el objeto de esa apuesta.

\- ¿Una apuesta inocente? - Iruka sonaba a punto de explotar. - ¡Estáis jugando con la vida de un hombre! No me sorprende de Kakashi este tan loco, yo no me fiaría un pelo de vosotros si estuviese en su lugar.

Iruka tenia razón, lo que había que Kakashi le mirase con otros ojos. Durante mucho tiempo Kakashi había esperado que una persona apareciese que no quisiera participar en el juego, que quisiera estar con él por ser Kakashi, no para averiguar que había debajo de la mascara.

Iruka no había dado ninguna indicación de que quisiera estar con Kakashi, pero encajaba perfectamente en el resto de los puntos.

\- No te embales, Iruka, - dijo Kotetsu, tratando de calmar a su amigo. - Kakashi no tiene ni idea de lo que sucede, no puedes culparnos por las neurosis del hombre.

\- ¿Kakashi no lo sabe? - respondió Iruka, su voz cargada de incredulidad. - ¿Creéis que Kakashi no tiene idea de lo que pasa? ¡Es un puto genio, idiotas! Probablemente lo ha sabido todo el tiempo, ¿o creéis que alguien tan _popular_ como él querría pasar todo su tiempo a solas? Lee porno sin parar pero no se acuesta con nadie aunque la mitad de Konoha se le tira a los pies. ¡A ver si espabilamos, por Dios!

\- Pensábamos que no te caía bien y que te resultaría divertido, - dijo Izumo, su voz decepcionada y algo pedante. Sonaba como un crío de cinco años al que le han negado un caramelo.

\- No me cae bien, - repuso Iruka con calma. - Tendría la misma reacción si hubieseis jugado con Orochimaru.

Kakashi se estremeció ante la comparación aunque veía lo que Iruka quería decir. Estaba más y más interesado en el hombre, a quien siempre había considerado demasiado estirado y soso, aunque estaba cambiando de opinión muy rápido.

\- Sabéis que, - dijo Iruka, y Kakashi escuchó el roce de su ropa al levantarse. Iruka se iba. - Creo que ya no tengo hambre. Me voy a casa.

\- Pero Iruka…

\- No tengo ganas de compañía esta noche. Si jugáis de ese modo con alguien a quien decís que os cae bien y respetáis, no quiero saber que otras apuestas tenéis ahora mismo.

Kakashi tomó su decisión en un momento. Iruka era quien había estado espetando, y había encontrado la forma de terminar con ese ridículo juego de una vez por todas.

Se levantó de su reservado y se acercó a Iruka, quien estaba de espaldar aun mirando a sus amigos. Hubo un momento de sorprendido silencio cuando Izumo y Kotetsu le vieron, sus ojos a punto de salirse de sus orbitas al dares cuenta que Kakashi había escuchado toda la conversación.

Kakashi se bajo lentamente la mascara a la vez que Iruka se giraba a mirar, su rostro rojo de furia mientras sus ojos se abrían enormemente. Los ojos de Izumo y Kotetsu estaban fijos en el rostro de Kakashi mientra se inclinaba hacia Iruka.

Antes de que perdiese el valor, Kakashi presionó sus labios contra los de Iruka, el contacto breve y casto. Kakashi era dolorosamente consciente de su descubierto rostro, y todos los ojos del bar estaban fijos en él, pero se obligó a actuar desinteresadamente y sonreír a Iruka. - Gracias, - Kakashi susurró contra la piel de su mejilla e Iruka se sonrojo aun mas. Se giro hacia Izumo y Kotetsu y volvió a subir su mascara. - Iruka gana. Se terminó el juego.

Se giro hacia la puerta, indicando al camarero que ya no necesitaba su comida. Aun así la pago, sintiendo los ojos de Iruka en su nuca todo el tiempo, y salio del bar en silencio, aforrándose al su libro como si fuese un chaleco salvavidas.

Kakashi se teleportó a su casa, inseguro de si sus piernas le llevarían hasta allí, y se dejo caer en la cama, sus ojos fijos en el techo.

Lo había hecho. Había mostrado su rostro en público y probablemente se había librado de esa estúpida apuesta de una vez por todas. Había requerido todo su valor, pero lo había hecho.

Y había conseguido algo más.

Finalmente había encontrada a la persona adecuada.

Sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa, Kakashi dejó que el libro cayese de sus manos y comenzó a planear como seducir a Umino Iruka.

…


End file.
